digipenhvzfandomcom-20200214-history
Skirmisher (Human Class)
The Skirmisher class (also known as the Harrasser) is a playstyle and accompanying loadout for Human players. Role Overview A Skirmisher's primary job is to combine the speed of the Recon class with the disruptive firepower of the Assault class. Skirmishers specialize in assaulting Zombies while they are preparing to strike or getting into an offensive formation, but they also work as point-defense players that move around and provided support where needed. By focusing on high-maneuverability, Skirmishers can exit and return to a large Human group to harrass Zombie formations, while also having enough firepower to create significant disruption when they attack. The Skirmisher class is recommended for experienced Assault players looking for a more risky and self-directed gameplay experience. Offense Primarily an offense-based class, Skirmishers are all about quick attacks. They prepare for a strike (often with a larger Human group), then sprint over to a target area and disrupt all Zombie activity and coordination. Once the threat is neutralized, the Skirmishers return to the main group to reload and prepare for the next skirmish. Defense The weakness of a Skirmisher is that they are the least-armed players that specialize in open combat; While Assault and Heavy players carry upwards from 100 darts to an encounter, Skirmishers typically carry about 50-60 darts (this is perfect for the short encounters that Skirmishers are built around, but when caught in extended periods of open combat, Skirmishers may find themselves running out of ammunition if not careful). Thus a Skirmisher's best defense is to ensure that they only fire when needed, and do no spend more time than they can afford away from the main Human group. Equipment The following equipment is recommended for the Skirmisher class. NOTE - The items are listed in a recommended purchasing order; if you cannot afford to purchase the entire loadout, purchase the items (in order) as your budget allows and you will still be able to enjoy the core of the class. #Nerf Rampage - The Rampage (or alternatively the Nerf Retaliator) is a lightweight, high-rate-of-fire blaster capable of delivering a palpable hit to a group of Zombies. It also comes stock with an 25-round drum magazine, providing enough ammo to perform an entire attack run without reloading. 29.99 #*Nerf Rampage #*Available at local stores #2 Extra 18-Round Magazines - Combined with the drum magazine that comes with the Alpha Trooper CS-18, this will put you at a total of 3 magazines. Extra magazines will give Skirmishers the ability to make multiple attack runs without refilling at the main group, and the ability to function as an Assault player in smaller-scale missions. $9.99 #*Nerf 18-Dart Clip #*Available at local stores #Dump Pouch - While Skirmishers tend to do magazine disposal upon returning from an attack run, players with extra magazines usually spend more time away from the main group. Dump pouches offer Skirmishers an easy way to discard empty magazines on the go, by placing a large-sized pocket that hangs to the side of a leg. $12.00 #*Condor Belt Mounted Magazine Recovery Pouch #MOLLE Harness - As we reach the higher-budget side of the Skirmisher class, there comes more focus on optimizing performance. The first step to optimizing your loadout is to purchase a harness upon which you can store magazines and other devices and personal items. The most customizable (and cost-effective) harnesses are MOLLE ('MO'dular 'L'ightweight 'L'oad-carrying 'E'quipment) harnesses, which have the ability to support modular pouches that can be "woven" onto the harness where the wearer sees fit. By having a MOLLE harness, you will have the ability to carry your equipment in a carefully organized setup, while also having more mobility than the full MOLLE vests worn by other classes. Note that MOLLE harnesses and vests cannot hold equipment without pouches attached to them. $30.00 #*Condor MOLLE Harness #*Condor MOLLE Harness Battle Belt (Medium) #Single MOLLE M4 Pouch (x2) - Once you've got your MOLLE harness, you will want to add some pouches to give it functionality. For Nerf Clip-System magazines, you will want to use M4/M16 pouches (each pouch will hold 1 Clip-System magazine). For a Skirmisher with two extra clips, you will only need two Single MOLLE M4 pouches (or one Double MOLLE M4 pouch, if you don't mind both clips being on one side). Additional M4 pouches can also be purchased and added to the harness later (in case you want to increase your ammo capacity for Missions), however the core Skirmisher class focuses on staying as mobile as possible by minimizing equipment weight and clutter. $20.00 #*M4/M16 Single Mag Pouch Noteworthy Skirmisher Players *Szymon Szwinge - Strike Team, ''Last Human Alive (Season 3) *Andrew Nack - ''Strike Team *"J" Vargas - Fresh Meat